The long term objective is to develop an innovative product for health professionals to help them overcome some of the difficulties associated with cultural differences, language differences and low-literacy in the delivery of cancer prevention and control initiatives. Specific aims of Phase I are to: (1) evaluate how to best adapt the capabilities of interactive health communications technology to the cancer prevention and control needs of providers serving low-literacy Hispanic populations; (2) develop such technology for the purpose of improving the effectiveness of health professionals serving these populations; (3) prepare a complete design document for the product to be developed in a Phase II effort. Such an application of multimedia technology would utilize state-of-the-art communications technology to provide training and guidance to health professionals working with hard to reach populations.